


Last Thoughts

by Marvelous_mutie



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Logan (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_mutie/pseuds/Marvelous_mutie
Summary: Inspired by the movie, Logan.What was running through Caliban's mind when he made the difficult decision to sacrifice himself in order to save Logan?





	Last Thoughts

The objects he held were cool to the touch, and slightly heavier then he imagined they would be. He swallowed hard, thinking of his next move. He had to buy them time. His only friends, no, his family. That's what they were after all, family. The only family he really ever had.  
Images flashed quickly in his mind, visions of when Logan first came to him. A tall, wild looking man he was. But there was the scent of fear and desperation to him. Caliban had quickly learned why.  
The memory of seeing the aged, ill professor for the first time in years. The elderly man looked much more frail upon that meeting than what Caliban had remembered, and yet still so incredibly powerful.   
That first seizure he experienced; God, how it took his breath away. He recalled the vice like squeezing from within his skull. The harsh pressure on his chest that made him fear his heart might stop. The feeling of drowning.  
Caliban felt the effects of these seizures dozens of times after, but that first experience was embedded deep in his mind. The perfect incentive to keep the pills coming on time.  
But he'd never feel that impending sense of death again. In fact, no one would. The old man was dying. He could feel the presence of the once revered Charles Xavier slipping away.  
Guilt gripped his heart. This was his fault. If only he was stronger. If only he hadn't given in to Xander Rice's offer. He should have known it was all a lie. Just a mere ploy to gain his trust.  
But his flesh seared with pain from the fresh burns. He was afraid and injured. He wanted Logan and Charles safe. They promised they only wanted the girl, dammit.  
He could fix this. All of the suffering by both humans and mutants at this quaint little farm  
couldn't be for naught. No, he needed to set things right. He would make sure that Pierce and his men wouldn't be able to use him to track Logan again.  
He flipped the safety levers on both grenades simultaneously. Caliban stared defiantly at the two men before him.  
"Beware the light"


End file.
